The Great Clone War
by Noggins
Summary: A group of Jedi get involved in a Separatist conspiracy that could alter the very fabic of the Republic. Will be around 30 parts eventually
1. Prologue

The Great Clone War  
By Jon Evans (Noggins)  
Based on characters and situations created by George Lucas and owned by Lucasfilm Ltd.  
  
Prologue  
Phineas Phoxx knew exactly why he was here. He stood in a darkened room, his eyes constantly fixed, unwavering on a spot in the centre of the room where very soon a holographic projection of his mysterious employer would appear to advise him. He'd been here for five minutes now and was beginning to feel tempted to walk out. This was the first time that he'd been forced to wait this long... something must be wrong.  
  
Despite wanting to leave, Phineas stayed. The mission was too important to be disrupted by his lack of patience, and anyway soon everything he had ever dreamed of would come to pass. The galaxy that he wanted to live in would be brought into existence because of the one man he was about to speak to.  
  
It seemed like a long time since he had followed his parents' path and becoming an assistant to the senator of Alderaan. He had grown up knowing more about politics than anyone his age and it seemed almost natural when, at the age of twenty he took his father's place aiding Senator Jek Astor. Things would have been wonderful if it wasn't for the fact that he could see the Republic decaying around him and it genuinely seemed to him that he was the only person who could set it all right.  
  
The first problems began when the easily pliable Astor retired only to be replaced by a young diplomat named Bail Organa. Phineas knew from the moment that he laid eyes on him that this man would not be a pushover and worse still he appeared unaware of what was happening deep in the bowels of the Republic. Only he did. Only he could solve it but it seemed as if everyone was trying to stop him. A conspiracy. That's what it was.  
  
For Phineas, hope seemed to arrive in the form of Palpatine. Maybe he would be able to change things and put the galaxy back on track, return it to the glory days. For the first time in over a decade, he felt that there was a real chance. He was wrong. Under the new Supreme Chancellor not much changed at all and Phineas' displeasure had reached the point that he had to do something. No longer would he be on the sidelines.  
  
Rumours had begun to spring up of a group who were working with several systems and were planning to secede from the Republic, to create its own government and to force change. Phineas spent over a year tracking people down who he thought were linked to it and when he did it came as quite a surprise to find that a former Jedi was in charge.  
  
Although the Jedi had existed for millennia and were as much a part of the galaxy as the stars that filled it, Phineas never cared much about them. He didn't dislike them but they had never done anything for him so they didn't really warrant a second thought and so to find that Master Dooku, supposedly a revered member of the order had left (causing much uproar although it must have passed him by) to form a new political movement shocked the Alderaanian minister.  
  
Upon meeting Dooku, who had now taken on the title of Count (of what, the old man never mentioned), Phineas found him to be quite the charmer. No doubt it was his charismatic manner that allowed him to convince so many systems to consider leaving the Republic and now, Dooku had managed to talk him into joining the Confederacy.  
  
Phineas announced his early retirement to the Senate and there was much sadness, although he felt that some of it was false. A lot of senators feared him, accusing him of being too radical for the Republic. As they celebrated his career and appeared to mourn his departure, Phineas had already begun to plan things out as to how he and Dooku would make the Republic the working institution it was meant to be... through war if necessary - something that had indeed come to pass after the events that had taken place on Geonosis only months previously.  
  
His mind came back to the present as a flickering blue shape took form in the centre of the room. He blinked several time before he could focus again and saw a hologram of Count Dooku facing him. "You were successful I take it?"  
  
"Yes my lord. The Duros were certainly tempted by your offer. I do fear it may create conflict with the Neimoidians. They have never been close to their... cousins."  
  
"I will be able to settle that, Minister Phoxx," Dooku replied. "However, there are more pressing matters at hand?" Phineas looked at him inquisitively and the old man continued. "Something is about to happen on the planet Anax, something that may change the course of this conflict."  
  
"And you wish for me to be there?"  
  
The former Jedi shook his head. "No, no. There is no need for that. I have ensured that things are already in place there. You, my friend, are going to do something far, far more important.  
  
Phineas waited expectantly for his next orders. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
A lone figure leaned against a tall blue marble pillar, looking at the rows of the statues and busts that decorated the library in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He sighed dreamily as his eyes moved along them all, not focusing on any in particular as he relaxed without a care in the world, something that wasn't all that common for a Jedi in these times. Still, there are times when peace is the only thing in the galaxy that is important and right now it was exactly what Evajo Blabe had.  
  
Footsteps echoed through the large room, distracting Evajo from his non-thoughts. He made no effort to turn around as another figure entered the room. He felt a small hand touch his shoulder, which he took in his own and smiled.  
  
"I thought I'd find you here," a young female voice whispered into his ear.  
  
"You know me far too well, Se'line," Evajo said as he turned to look at the blue skinned Twilek with her head tails were wrapped over her shoulders who now occupied the library with him. She was no older than seventeen and a Padawan learner. Evajo let go of her hand and smiled at her. She didn't seem quite so amused.  
  
"Everyone's been looking for you, you know," she said pointedly.  
  
"Have they now?" Evajo was far too laid back to be a Jedi but that's exactly what he was, ever since his parents sent him away to join the Order at the age of three. That was twenty years ago now but even all that rigorous Jedi training hadn't curbed his innate nature. He was a thinker, a dreamer and there was no place he'd rather be than in the library, even on a day such as this.  
  
"This is so like you," Se'line added in a slightly more annoyed tone. "Don't you realise how important this is?"  
  
"It's just a ceremony, Sel," he replied, turning back to look at the statues.  
  
"An important ceremony! One that you have to go to if you want your promotion to be official."  
  
Evajo turned and smiled at her. "It is official. The Council told me yesterday. If I want to have my braid cut off I can do it myself."  
  
"But this is traditional. Anyway, everyone's there."  
  
The older Jedi nodded. They would be. Unless they were out on the battle field that is. Every Jedi on Coruscant would usually attend the braid cutting ceremony of a Jedi who had been promoted from a Padawan… all except for one who seemed to lock herself away from it all and that's exactly who Evajo was here. "I just wanted to ask Madame Jocasta to come," he said thoughtfully. "She never turns up. Always here in the library."  
  
"Things change, Evajo," Se'line said. "She's in the Great Hall right now waiting for you."  
  
"Really?" Evajo's interest was taken away from the holographic image of two Jedi in battle that he saw before him.  
  
"You don't think she'd miss the ceremony for her favourite pupil do you? If you do then you must have forgotten how determined she can be."  
  
Evajo nodded. She was right, of course. He should have known that the old woman would be there for him. Ever since she had caught him in there years before when he decided to skip a training session with Master Yoda, she took him under her wing and at one point he was willing to give up the Jedi life that he was preparing for to become her assistant. He loved the library that much.  
  
The two Jedi began to walk out of the vast room when Evajo stopped. Se'line turned and glared at him. "What now?"  
  
"I... I was just thinking."  
  
"You can do that on the way."  
  
"I'd rather do it here," he said as he moved his hand forward and stroked her cheek. "We were apprentices together for so long... this feels so weird. It's like the end of an era."  
  
"Well maybe if Master Forchess decides he doesn't want me anymore maybe you can be my teacher," the Twilek girl smiled.  
  
"Maybe... but you know the Master. Nothing you could do would make him give up on you. I should know - he trained me as well."  
  
"Stubborn is the right word for him," Se'line grinned as she started to walk out, pulling Evajo behind her in case he lapsed back into not caring again. There was no way he was going to miss this ceremony. She'd take him there at saber-point if necessary. She didn't need to though. He'd got everything off his chest and was well on the way out of the room, walking ahead of her. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
Evajo and Se'line Dra'lik arrived in the Great Hall of the Jedi Temple to find that all eyes were looking in their general direction. Hundreds of Jedi filled the room but there was clearly space for many more who were either away at war or had already lost their lives in the conflict with the Separatists. As his mind drifted to this, Evajo really didn't see the point in him being here. There were far more important Jedi who could be celebrated instead of him. He was only being made a Jedi Knight. It wasn't as if it was something that happened once a century. Still, he was here and it was a custom so no doubt it would be best to make an effort.  
  
In the centre of the Hall, which was decorated in the light tones that were used throughout the whole Temple, was a tall podium that stretched around twenty feet into the air so that everyone could see what was going on. Se'line nudged Evajo forward towards the steps that led to the top of the podium and he could feel the eyes of everyone present on him. If that wasn't enough, his Jedi abilities made things worse by allowing him to sense the expectations of every single one of them. Fear was the path to the Dark Side or so Master Yoda had told him time and time again. Still, right now it was starting to get the best of him.  
  
Focus. Focus. He took several deep breaths and everything began to settle inside him. It wasn't so bad. He could do this.  
  
With one last step, Evajo got up onto the top of the podium where Masters Yoda, Windu and his own former teacher Forchess were waiting for him. He bowed his head slightly, something that they did back in return. Yoda turned to the crowds and began to make a speech. It amazed everyone that despite the number of braid cutting ceremonies that the tiny Jedi master had presided over, he always managed to come up with something new to say every time.  
  
"Today a great day it is," he began. "Today does another apprentice of our Order a Jedi Knight become..."  
  
Yoda's words seemed to blur in Evajo's mind as he looked out over everyone looking at him. He recognised almost everyone of the faces in the crowd apart from perhaps the younger padawans with whom he rarely spent that much time. They were near the front so that they could see the ceremony better and looked up to him with awe.  
  
They were separated into their Clans, four in all, each wearing different coloured robes to ensure that people could tell which they were from when they sneaked out of training. He smiled at his memories of doing that. It wasn't something that he should have been proud of but he couldn't help it.  
  
In the dark coloured robes, at the very front, was the Dewback Clan. They were a complete contrast to the members of the Bantha Clan who wore bright white robes with light cream segments. Behind them Evajo could see the trainees who formed the Bear Clan in their cream and grey robes. Before she had become a padawan, Se'line had been one of these but Evajo himself felt happy to see the Gundark Clan of which he was once a member. They often insisted that they were the toughest but those boasts tended to lead to the other young ones trying to tug at their eyes when they weren't looking to see if they were just like those of their namesakes. From where he was, the soon to be Jedi Knight noticed a few members with sore, red lobes proving that this was a tradition that had yet to wear out despite constant reprimands from Master Yoda who had perhaps been one himself all those centuries before and was still a little bitter.  
  
The short green Jedi finished his speech and everyone looked at Evajo again. He looked at them as he awoke from his musings of the past and suddenly felt another bout of nerves. Yoda could sense that and smiled. Nobody knew exactly how but Yoda's smiles tended to have a calming influence and it worked wonders on Evajo.  
  
"Ready are you?" he asked.  
  
"As I'll ever be, Master."  
  
"Good. Master Windu?" Yoda turned to his fellow member of the Jedi Council and nodded. Mace removed his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it, the glowing purple blade extending several feet outwards. He said nothing as he walked towards Evajo, took his padawan braid and cut through it easily. The piece of hair fell into Windu's hand and he passed it to its former owner with a smile.  
  
Then there was silence. Evajo looked at the crowds. Had something gone wrong? Had his ear been accidentally cut off and was lying on the floor at his feet? Now that would have been embarrassing for both him and Master Windu. One of the heroes of Geonosis cutting off a padawan's ear. He'd be getting some pretty strict words from Yoda after that.  
  
His thoughts stopped when suddenly a wave of blue and green light moved across the Great Hall. The rest of the Jedi saluted him with their lightsabers. Evajo fumbled for his own and held it aloft in reply. There were cheers that almost deafened him and he began to wish that maybe Mace Windu should have cut off his ear after all. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
The crowds that had filled the Great Hall slowly dispersed but Evajo remained on the podium with Master Forchess. Once everything was completely empty the atmosphere relaxed once more. Forchess smiled at his former apprentice as they descended the steps down to the ground level of the hall. They said nothing until Evajo had both feet down.  
  
"Congratulations," Tranta Forchess said, wrapping his arms around Evajo in a tight hug. "I'm proud of you, my student."  
  
"Please, Master..."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I mean my former student," he grinned, hugging the younger Jedi tighter. "It's easy to forget that. It may take a while to get used to it."  
  
"No, Master... I mean I can't breathe..."  
  
Forchess stepped back suddenly, looking incredibly apologetic. "Oh. Sorry, Evajo."  
  
"It's okay," he replied as he put his hand forward for his old teacher to shake. He did, but nearly cut off his circulation in the process. The old man tended to forget that as a Quarren he tended to be a little stronger than a human. Evajo winced but said nothing. He knew the feeling was there. Forchess disengaged as the two Jedi walked towards the large elaborately decorated archway that led out of the Great Hall and out into the corridor that took them to wherever they wanted to go in the Temple itself.  
  
"I can't believe how long it had been, Evajo," Forchess pondered thoughtfully. "Since I found you on Bespin. I couldn't believe my eyes. A three year old child, so wilful, being sent down to the gas mines alone to bring his father lunch."  
  
"I have no doubt I wouldn't got quite a kicking from either him or mom if I hadn't, Master," Evajo smiled.  
  
"Your treatment is no laughing matter, my boy. If it had happened to a lesser person you would not be where you are now."  
  
"Well, Bespin was a hard place to grow up," he pointed out, as if defending his past. "The workers got paid a pittance and things were harsh. Mom did her best even if dad..." Sensing the anger rising in himself at the mere thought of his father, Evajo stopped and took several deep breaths to return to his usual calm self. "I can only thank you for being there when you were to take me away from it. I genuinely believe that the Force willed that worker's riot that you had to come to stop."  
  
"That might not be the case young Evajo but I know what you mean." Forchess looked at Evajo. "The time has gone so fast. When I met you I clearly remember your long dirty hair, those lazy eyes... and now you're the most respectable human I've ever laid my eyes on."  
  
"That's debatable, Master but thank you." It was true. The first time he had his hair cut in his entire life was when he joined the Jedi. And it was clean. He didn't even know what clean was until he arrived at Coruscant. And owning three sets of robes was just shocking at the time. "Still, today might not have arrived..."  
  
Forchess glanced at him. "You mean the time you threatened to leave?"  
  
"I could have given up my training completely," he said with a slight nod. "But I'm glad I didn't. I wouldn't be a Jedi Knight with hundreds of other saluting me if I had."  
  
"Now be careful, Evajo. Pride comes before a fall. Don't let that show back there get to your head," the alien Jedi said, with a more severe tone now. "You must keep your feet firmly on the ground at all times."  
  
"Of course, Master," Evajo bowed. "But don't worry. I doubt that I'll suddenly make a move to replace Master Yoda on the Council quite yet." He looked at Forchess with a glint in his eye. "I'll leave that for, oh, at least six months."  
  
Forchess shook his head, trying to maintain an aura of authority but burst out laughing. "Make that seven and I may forgive your words."  
  
"I'll remember that."  
  
As they continued to walk through the corridor towards Evajo's living quarters, the young Jedi's mind wandered to his young Twilek friend. "So what's to become on Se'line now? Will you continue her training?"  
  
"Of course," Forchess said. "It'll be much easier now with just the one pupil. The Council wasn't very happy when I offered them the proposal but since the reason young Se'line was without a teacher was down to Master Windu having to focus on his Council duty, they could hardly disagree... no matter how unusual it was."  
  
"And in defiance of the Code, I might add," Evajo said cheekily.  
  
"It was written specifically to allow for the occasional amendment, my old pupil. You should have learnt that in your history lessons all those years ago... of course knowing you I wouldn't be surprised if you'd forgotten." He ended his joke and moved onto the more serious side of the situation. "Still, it's doubtful that such a breach of conduct will be allowed again. It was just this once and the Council had faith in my ability to keep control over you both. And the advanced ages of the two of you helped."  
  
By this point they had reached Evajo's door. He placed his hand on the pad next to it and it slid open with a whoosh. He turned to look at his former teacher again. "And don't forget that just because I'm no longer your student, you can't forget to invite me on any mission you're called on."  
  
As if his words were magical, a young Jedi around the same age as Se'line came around the corner, not quite running but moving faster than he normally would. He saw Forchess and came in his direction. "Master Forchess... the Council request for you to come to the chamber immediately..."  
  
The Quarren looked over to Evajo. "Well, consider yourself invited..." 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
Stepping into the round chamber at the very peak of the Jedi Temple, it dawned on Evajo that this was only the fourth time he'd been here in his entire life. He had a vague recollection of his initial tests in front of Master Yoda as well as coming here to ask for permission to go to the funeral of his father and being sent on an important mission to Alderaan six months before. However it soon became apparent that things were not as they were during his last visit. The only Council members still remaining were Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Plo Koon. The Clone War had left a huge dent in the Jedi Order and this was the sign of how deep that wound was. The months of war had prevented any more masters from taking places on the Council, preferring to focus on the battles themselves.  
  
The two Jedi bowed to the Council before Forchess spoke to Master Windu. "You called us here..."  
  
"Indeed," Windu said. "We have heard several disturbing reports from the planet Anax."  
  
"Rumours of revolt and civil war there have been," Yoda interjected.  
  
"Exactly. We received a distress call from their prime minister just several minutes ago and felt you would be the right person to send."  
  
Forchess raised an eyebrow. "Anax? The name is familiar but I'm not sure where I've heard it."  
  
The name rang a bell in the back of Evajo's mind too. Then it clicked. "Yes, Master. It was liberated from the Separatists several months ago. Many Jedi died."  
  
Yoda nodded sadly. "Wary I am of this being repeated young Evajo." He turned to face Forchess. "That is why you must go there... end it before it begins you must."  
  
Evajo's old teacher had no complaints about this. "Do you have any more information that we need to know?" he asked cautiously.  
  
Mace Windu pulled a small device out of his robes and pointed it at the centre of the room. With a small click it activated a hologram in the centre of the room, which caught everyone's attention. "This is the message we received from the planet."  
  
The recording began to play, showing a nervous middle-aged man addressing the Jedi. He spoke with a slightly fearful edge to his voice. "I am Blars Neeton, prime minister of Anax. Riots are breaking out all over the planet. Our security forces are holding them back but we need assistance. I have arranged some discussions with the leaders of this rebellion to settle the conflict but we need neutral mediators. That is why I have called you... Please. Civil war is on the horizon and it must be quelled."  
  
The image disappeared in a flicker of blue light. The four members of the Jedi Council turned to Forchess. "Do you think you would be able to settle this?" Plo Koon asked him. From the way the alien Jedi held himself it was clear that he had yet to recover from the injuries he sustained on Geonosis.  
  
"I feel I would need more information on the background of the planet. The minister did appear a little... vague on the origin of the problems."  
  
"Noticed that we did," Yoda mused. "Out of fear, perhaps that discovered by these rebels his transmission would be."  
  
"Nonetheless caution would be required," Windu added, Yoda silently nodding in agreement. "As you suggested, more information would certainly be useful."  
  
Forchess turned to Evajo. "Would you do that for me?" he asked. "I know you don't need much of an excuse to spend time in the library." He smiled after his last statement. "I will remain here and talk more with the Council."  
  
"Yes, Master," Evajo replied and bowed. He really wasn't used to no longer being an apprentice. "Shall I leave now?"  
  
Forchess nodded and his old student walked out. As the doors to the Council chamber closed shut behind him he wondered what exactly was being discussed back in the room he had just left. Surely it wasn't something that could be kept hidden from him. It wasn't as if he was a student anymore. He had some kind of authority. Unless of course it had nothing to do with the mission itself. Maybe it was related to the Separatists and their ultimate plans.  
  
Evajo couldn't help but be intrigued at the prospect of knowing more. The Council must have access to information that the rest of the Jedi knew nothing about. No doubt it is for the best but there was something... something he couldn't quite put his finger on that worried him about this war. 


	6. Chapter Five

1 Chapter Five  
  
Walking into the Jedi Library, Evajo found it just as empty as it was just before his ceremony. He looked around until he noticed a light at the other end of the room, behind several columns. With a smile on his face he walked towards it and saw Madame Jocasta Nu working carefully at a computer terminal. She didn't seem to notice his arrival but when he was just a step away from her she turned around and smiled.  
  
"Ah, Evajo…" she said. "Congratulations on your promotion. I heard from young Se'line you came here to convince me to be at the ceremony." The Jedi looked a little embarrassed. "You should have realised I wouldn't miss it for the world. You've always been a good pupil and today has proved just that."  
  
"If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here, Madame," he said. "And for that I owe you so much."  
  
"Oh, I just guided you back onto the right path, Evajo. You would have got there eventually. Your doubts were understandable but not your fault. You were not to blame for what happened to your father."  
  
"I deflected a blast back at him!"  
  
"But he survived. And in his own way I have no doubt that he forgave you before his eventual death."  
  
Evajo fell silent. He hated thinking back to his mission to calm down the Bespin Miner's Riots when he was younger. Master Forchess had taken him to deal with it but it soon became apparent that his own father was the ringleader. One of the miners took a shot at his master but Evajo deflected with his lightsaber in one quick motion only to realise that it had hit his father in the chest. After that the two never spoke again.  
  
Jocasta Nu noticed that now might be an appropriate time to change the conversation. She looked inquisitively at him. "So what brings you here?" she asked.  
  
"Work."  
  
"Not the usual social visit then?" she replied as she got up to face him. "What's the problem?"  
  
"The Council just received a message from the planet Anax. There is some kind of disturbance occurring and they felt that Master Forchess would be the most appropriate person to settle it."  
  
"Ah. These situations were always his speciality. He has quite an ability to settle down unruly crowds." She motioned towards the computer panel in front of her. "And you are joining him on this mission of his?"  
  
"I… I haven't been asked as such," Evajo noted. "But I suppose I will be. For old time's sake at least."  
  
"Of course." The screen changed to exactly what Jocasta was looking for. "I think we have it. Look here…"  
  
Evajo leaned forward to get a closer look at the text that was displayed in front of him. It seemed that Anax was located somewhere just on the outer edge of the Core Worlds but had always maintained that its government should remain local and so attempted to keep the Republic out of its private affairs even after it had joined. It's senators tended to only come to Coruscant when matters affected them directly and would otherwise stay out of the way. This distrust was around long before the current corruption as some people saw it become visible yet when the Confederation of Independent Systems first showed itself it was one of the first planets to secede. They worked with the Separatists until the Anaxian government realised that its resources were being used up rapidly for the vast droid armies that were being produced to fight the Republic.  
  
"I remember that," Evajo said aloud as he read the last part of the entry. "It was only three standard months ago that the Republic liberated it."  
  
"Indeed," replied the old woman. "Despite their political ideals, profit clearly came first for them as it does for many."  
  
"It did seem odd that the Separatists retreated from the planet so quickly after the Republic sent its armies in," Evajo mused. "But then, if these riots are stirring up it suggests that maybe they left several operatives on the planet to do just that."  
  
"And of course, some may have been happier under the protection of the Confederacy. Such a major conflict in interests often leads to sectarian violence such as this."  
  
Evajo nodded as he turned to look at the series of busts that stood atop white shoulder height pillars around the library until he focused on that of Count Dooku. "I'm surprised you even keep that here. After all the violence and bloodshed he has caused since this war of his began I hate to think that I once admired him."  
  
"Master Dooku was a great man and your admiration for who he once was should not die, Evajo. I remember him training when I was just an assistant in the library. You remind me a lot of him at your age."  
  
The Jedi shuddered at the thought but knew the feeling behind her words. "The one time I met him I realised how great he was, but he still seemed a little disillusioned with the Jedi and Republic even then."  
  
That day was still clear in Evajo's mind. It was that very day that he decided to turn his back on the Jedi Order and become Jocasta Nu's assistant after the trouble he encountered with his father on Bespin. She had given him some comforting words in an attempt to lead him back, telling him that one day he would be a great Jedi "like Master Dooku."  
  
The young Evajo had turned around to see a slightly blushing Dooku entering the library. "Oh, I'm not so sure about that my dear Jocasta," he had said. "Things are blurring… the future does not appear as stable as it once was. There is a mist shrouding everything."  
  
He didn't seem to notice Evajo still standing there as he spoke to the old librarian. "Now, don't say that," she replied. "Just because you have lost him… he is one with the Force."  
  
"He was my student. He was not meant to go before me. The whole system no longer works, Jocasta. Maybe you don't see it but I do. More clearly than ever now."  
  
Evajo had taken those words as a chance to get out while he could. He had heard about the death of Master Qui-Gon Jinn at the hands of the Sith but it was easy to forget that he too had his own teacher who was still alive and well much to his own dismay. Not long after that encounter, the word spread that Dooku had left the Order. Rather than confirming his own fears it made Evajo more determined to succeed and that was, he felt, why he was here now.  
  
"His turning against that which he once respected is unfortunate, but no matter how much evil he once did, he had also done far more good."  
  
"And that balances it out?" Evajo queried.  
  
Jocasta shook her head. "No. Evil is always evil. No deeds committed in the name of it can ever be justified let alone balanced out but at the same time even the evil actions cannot overwhelm the good. You must never forget that."  
  
Evajo agreed with her. It seemed that despite his promotion he still had a lot to learn but he was more than happy with that.  
  
Another figure entered the room and put his hand on Evajo's shoulder. "Do you have all the information you require?" Forchess asked him.  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"Good, you can tell me more on the journey to Anax…"  
  
"So we're ready to leave?" Evajo asked.  
  
"Not quite. I have one more request for you and Se'line before we do. It seems that our captain has gone missing and without him we may not be able to leave Coruscant at all.  
  
Evajo didn't like the sound of this. "Missing? Is it suspicious?"  
  
Forchess calmed him down with a smile that only a Quarren could give. "Oh no, no. Missing is just an… official term. He is quite all right assuming he doesn't get into any real trouble. " 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
The atmosphere in the Outlander Club was intense. Members of various alien species moved around the few crammed, smoky spaces that they could find as they ordered drinks at the bar or just ogled the scantily clad dancers who writhed about on the stage. The smell here was overwhelming and Cintel Ranwai was sure there was nothing worse than this. Even the cantinas of Tatooine weren't so tightly packed that you couldn't avoid the sweaty aroma of every creature that the galaxy had to offer.  
  
Cintel raised himself up on his toes in order to look over a Gamorrean that staggered drunkenly in front of him. As expected, the man he was looking for was at the bar getting more and more inebriated by the minute. He had to rescue him before all hell broke loose.  
  
"Captain Caldo!" he called out as he struggled to push passed the Gamorrean. "Captain Caldo!"  
  
The older man turned around. His eyes were bloodshot and he was obviously trying to focus in order to make out who was calling to him. "Ah, Cintel!" he called out, his speech slightly slurred. "I was just telling this young lady how I got through a Confederate blockade with my weapons system out and minimal deflectors."  
  
"I'm sure you were captain, it's just that…"  
  
He ignored his navigator and turned back to the yellow and orange skinned Twilek dancing girl for whom he had been buying drinks. "You see, I had to get Senator Howler to Coruscant safely and damn me if I wasn't going to do it no matter what!"  
  
"You're so brave Servos," the girl cooed. The old man smiled happily at this. "I'm not sure how you managed it."  
  
"He managed it," Cintel pointed out quickly, "by it not actually being a Confederate blockade but rather just the remains of a battle that occurred the week before. And the only reason the deflectors were down was thanks to him spilling something in them."  
  
"How dare you…" Captain Caldo turned around to give Cintel a few pointed words but fell from his chair onto the floor. He picked himself up quickly and brushed his clothes off. "Tripped over my, uh…" he glared at Cintel. "Over your feet. You should watch where you put them… I…"  
  
"Need to sit down?"  
  
"Yes. Yes that's right. I need to sit down." Cintel helped his captain back into his chair. "You're a good kid," Caldo slurred. "No better navigator in the Republic fleet. An honour to be working with you. A real honour." He turned back to the bar. "More drinks! And one of Lietenant Ranwai here for being such a… good navigator."  
  
"Look, sir… I've just got a message from…"  
  
"Do we have time for another drink?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to make time." He turned back to the Twilek girl with a lopsided smile covering his lips. "Y'know, I don't think I caught your name…"  
  
"None of your business," a slightly effeminate male voice answered from behind him. Caldo turned around and grimaced. Lieutenant Faytonni. He was the resident ladies man of the club but always seemed to have some chip on his shoulder. The one thing he seemed to dislike more than anything else was another man getting friendly with his women. Caldo had told Cintel that Faytonni was "in denial" about something but never really elaborated on what exactly he was in denial of.  
  
Caldo stared at his rival for the affections of the young girl and frowned. "I was here first. She's talking to me." He got up carefully and puffed out his chest in an attempt to look more muscular and threatening. Faytonni just laughed.  
  
"Maybe if you just leave I'll not have to blast you away."  
  
"You haven't got the nerve," Caldo growled.  
  
"Try me." Faytonni stretched himself out but only made himself look more of a weed. It was hard to believe he was doing the threatening in this situation. He faced Caldo down and reached to his side to pull out a blaster.  
  
Suddenly everything turned to chaos. Caldo dived, or rather fell, at Faytonni, knocking him to the ground and sending his blaster spinning across the floor. The Republic captain got ready to pull and punch but a Weequay patron pulled him back. Caldo thrust his elbow backwards, knocking the wind out of the alien before focusing on his rival who was scrambling across the floor to get his weapon back.  
  
A Rodian at the bar dived forward to stop him reaching it but ended up sliding on a split drink and collided violently with several other people who were getting ready to enjoy the fight. The poor creature ended up being pounded on by all of them until three of its companions appeared to defend him, jumping onto the thugs, green fists flying in all directions.  
  
Cintel watched in horror as everything fell apart around him. He ducked just in time to avoid getting a chair in his face before trying to reach Caldo before he did anything he would later regret. Although knowing his commanding officer he'd be proud of starting a barroom brawl of this scale. Cintel tried to push passed a Wookie that blocked his way to the bar and ended up getting a fist in the face. He flew several feet through the air until he landed with a crack on a table, which split into two uneven pieces.  
  
The navigator tried to focus as he looked up to the two figures that were looming above him. There was a sense of relief as he forced a smile. "Glad to see you could make it." A hand was held out to him, which he gratefully took and got back to his feet. "I'm Cintel Ranwai. You're here looking for my officer Captain Caldo?"  
  
"How exactly did this start?" Evajo Blabe asked cautiously as he surveyed the chaos. "Or shouldn't I ask?"  
  
"I think not asking may be the option to go for," Se'line pointed out as her hand moved towards the lightsaber that dangled at her side. Evajo put his hand on hers to stop her.  
  
"There is an easier way." He jumped up onto a table and called out to the whole of the club. Somehow, despite the din, his voice was projected throughout the large room. "Excuse me! Excuse me! I believe there has been a misunderstanding of sorts…"  
  
"Too damn right…" a familiar voice growled as he clambered out of the scene of the fight. "Captain Servos Caldo at your, uh, service." A pair of hands came out of the crowd to pull him back in.  
  
Evajo turned to Se'line. "Keep an eye on the lieutenant would you?" He jumped down from the table and ran in the direction of the fight. He waved his hand and the crowd dispersed, falling into each other and toppling backwards as the Force pushed them away. Caldo was leaning against the bar while Lieutenant Faytonni punched him feebly in the stomach. Evajo couldn't help but smile when he saw the old captain raising his eyebrow on the verge of laughing. The Jedi tapped Faytonni on the shoulder. "Is anything the matter?" he asked.  
  
"He's… trying… to… steal… my… women…" the thin, grey haired man panted between punches. "He… can't… do…" Evajo grabbed his hand before he could connect it with Caldo again. Faytonni turned to him and grimaced. "It's not fair."  
  
"I'm sure it's not. Anyway, the captain is coming with me now to be dealt with. If you would just leave us be…"  
  
"But…"  
  
"Leave us be…" he said with a wave of his hand before turning to the crowds. "You may go about your business." Shaking his head, Evajo took Caldo by the scruff of his neck to where Se'line was tending to Cintel's bloody nose. "I think it's time we left."  
  
* * * *  
  
Caldo sat on a stool at the counter of Dexter's Diner, chomping away at a dewback kebab while a steaming mug of half finished mug of steaming hot ardees, his third already, lay in front of him. Being force fed food wasn't one of the things he'd intended on that night but at least the Jedi wanted him sober enough that they were willing to pay.  
  
"So what exactly do you want?" he asked, his speech becoming slightly less slurred with each bite he took. "Couldn't you have got someone else to do it?"  
  
"We could have," Se'line said. "But Master Forchess recommended you. He said you were the best… although," she added in a hushed tone, "I'm starting to doubt that,"  
  
"We have to make a very important visit to the planet Anax," Evajo began. "It seems that civil war may break out there any day now. It was felt that we should go to prevent this."  
  
"Anax?" Cintel asked. "I know that place. We were there when the Republic liberated it. The captain here piloted an Attack Gunship to the planet."  
  
"Perhaps then, that's why you were requested," Evajo noted. He took a look at the captain who had just finished his beverage. "The Chancellor wishes to speak to us before we leave so now might be a good time to pay him a visit."  
  
"The Chancellor?" Caldo panicked. "Do I look okay?"  
  
"Fine," Se'line said as she took his arm and helped him towards the exit of the building. He flashed a few smiles at her but soon decided that it might not be a good idea to mess with a Jedi no matter how gorgeous she was.  
  
"Hey, Dex," Evajo called over to the owner of the diner. "I'll pop around some other time. Maybe I won't have a drunken captain to deal with then."  
  
"Sure," the huge alien replied with a smile. "See you around." 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
Master Forchess was already in Chancellor Palpatine's office by the time Evajo and Se'line arrived with the two pilots. The old Jedi nodded in their direction before everyone turned their attention to the leader of the Republic. Despite the fact that everything around him seemed to be falling apart, the old man seemed quite composed and prepared.  
  
"Ah, you have arrived. Good, good…" he began. "As you know, things on Anax have escalated far beyond what I had feared. Despite my Emergency War Powers I have brought this matter before the Senate and they agree that we should not send in the troops immediately. That would only lead to disaster."  
  
"Of course, Chancellor," Forchess agreed. "If there is any chance to restore the peace before any violence ensues it could only be beneficial for the Republic."  
  
"Exactly." Palpatine got up from his large black seat and walked around the desk to get closer to the group. "You are all to travel to Anax where the venerable Jedi here will reason with those behind these riots and hopefully restore peace."  
  
"And if that doesn't work?" Caldo said. It was clear that he was still a little drunk but Palpatine chose not to make note of it.  
  
"Then captain," he explained. "We will already have a fleet of attack ships waiting in the next system ready to offer a helping hand." He frowned sadly. "I do, however, hope that it does not come to that. Far too many have already been lost in this war and I do not wish to be the one who makes it worse."  
  
"I think we all do, sir," Forchess said.  
  
Palpatine indicated that they could leave. "Good luck," he said hopefully as they all walked out of his office and into the corridor.  
  
As they walked towards the landing bay, Forchess told the pilots to prepare the ship ready for them. "We will be with you momentarily." He stopped walking and looked at Evajo. "You do realise that you don't have to come with us," he said. "You are no longer my apprentice and I don't think there is any need to follow me wherever I go. You need to make a name for yourself…"  
  
"Master, it would be an honour to come on this mission. I still have a lot to learn and I couldn't think of anyone to learn from." He smiled and looked over to Se'line. "Do you think you could handle yet another outing with me?" She grinned and they made their way towards the landing platform. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
"Buckle up sirs, we're ready to take off," Cintel informed the three Jedi as they got into their seats for the journey to Anax. "Going through the atmosphere tends to cause a lot of shaking."  
  
"Of course," said Forchess as he quickly pulled the belt around him. It clicked into place just as the rumbling began. Cintel staggered carefully back into the cockpit to take his seat next to the captain. Se'line and Evajo leaned back into their seats as they heard the hyperdrive humming loudly as it built up its energy ready for the jump to lightspeed. They'd both been through this so many times before on missions of peace across the galaxy but it always seemed just as exciting. As Jedi they both realised that maybe they shouldn't have thought this but it never really mattered to them.  
  
A huge shockwave ran through the Republic transport as it entered hyperspace. Evajo looked to his side and noticed that Forchess had already begun to meditate peacefully. He would probably be like this for the rest of the journey now so his former student quietly unbuckled his belt and glanced at Se'line who nodded. They both made their way to the cockpit where Cintel sat alone, looking out at the blue streaks of energy that they were moving through.  
  
"Where's the captain?" Se'line asked.  
  
"In his quarters," Cintel replied. "The effects of his binge have started to kick in. You probably won't see him again until all of this is over."  
  
"Is he always like that?" she queried. "It's not exactly very professional of him is it?"  
  
"I guess when you've been through everything he has you don't really care," Cintel shrugged. "Even before the war he got into quite a few scrapes. Both of his legs had to be cut off when we crashed on some swamp planet a couple of years ago. They've both been replaced with cybernetic ones."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup. He's as tough as a dewback's hide, that man. I have nothing but respect for him… a lot like you with your teacher I guess." Se'line sat in Caldo's seat next to Cintel while Evajo remained standing. There was silence for a while until the pilot decided to ask the question that was on his mind. "So what's it like… you know, being a Jedi?"  
  
Se'line glanced at Evajo who seemed just as confused.  
  
"You see, I've put a bit of thought into this," Cintel continued. "And I figured it's a lot like being a monk just with really gonzo weapons."  
  
"That is an interesting and not entirely inaccurate way of putting it," Evajo replied. "Although we try not to resort to violence. It's our duty to promote peace."  
  
"Not doing a very good job at the moment though, huh?" he asked then realised what he had said. "Sorry."  
  
Evajo shook his head. "It's okay. We've all lost a lot in this war but it's easy to become blasé if you were not there when it all began."  
  
"But I was," Cintel said. "Me and Captain Caldo flew one of the LAATs on Geonosis. He can handle space and atmospheric vehicles. If they can fly, he can pilot them."  
  
"You were there?" Se'line asked, clearly interested. "What was it like?" He glanced at her. "We were on Alderaan at the time and could not be called out."  
  
"It was hell. By the time we'd got there so many were dead it was unbelievable. There seemed to be a glimmer of hope when the clones attacked but… I don't know, there just seemed to be something wrong. It was almost as if…"  
  
"…the clones were meant to win and the Jedi were meant to be defeated," Evajo finished him off.  
  
"Exactly. It's like we came too late for some ultimate purpose. I don't know… Blame Captain Caldo. He turned me into quite the conspiracy theorist."  
  
Evajo looked out at the swirling passage of hyperspace that they were travelling through. Somewhere, deep down he had the same feeling and hearing it from someone who was there had managed to bring his fears to the forefront. There was more to this war than met the eye and there were rumours around the Temple that the Sith had something to do with it. Although there was no official statement from the Council on the matter these theories had been spreading faster and faster since the war began and maybe they were true.  
  
His attention was brought back to the present when Se'line asked Cintel a question. "So how exactly did you get to be here? You know, working with Captain Caldo?"  
  
Cintel smiled. It was clearly a story he liked to tell. "Well, I've always liked flying. When I was a kid my brother used to transport ships over the galaxy… you see, my family were all shipbuilders. It tends to happen if you're from Correllia. I had a real sense of adventure as he put it and signed me up for the Republic Academy."  
  
"That place has produced some of the best pilots in the fleet," Evajo observed.  
  
"Yeah, but I wasn't signed up into the Navy straight away. I got a job on a spice freighter… as a navigator rather than a pilot. Seemed okay, I got along with the captain but he really wasn't as much of a… character as Caldo. He did his job, got his pay… usual stuff."  
  
"Didn't like him them?"  
  
"He was so boring!" Cintel exclaimed. "Still, it's not like I didn't care when he died. We jumped out of hyperspace in the middle of some battle. Pirates were trying to take over a Republic ship and we were there to rescue them. My captain got killed but we scared them off. I was offered a place in the Republic Navy by the Chancellor and here I am."  
  
"Here you are indeed," a gruff voice exclaimed from behind them. Captain Caldo entered nursing his sore head. "So we're there yet then?"  
  
"Not yet captain. We've barely entered hyperspace," Cintel replied. "I'd give it another three hours. You can go back to sleep if you want."  
  
"You're telling me what to do on my own ship? God, kids today!"  
  
"I'm twenty eight."  
  
"Kids today!"  
  
Evajo smiled at Cintel who just shrugged. The two Jedi went back to join Master Forchess in the hold. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
The Republic Cruiser moved down carefully onto the extended landing platform on the planet Anax. Its thrusters kicked in just metres before it touched down with a slight thud. The side ramp slowly extended and three Jedi and the pilots emerged from the bowels of the ship. They looked up from their robes to see an entourage ready to greet them.  
  
"We'll stay with the ship if that's okay with you," Caldo told Forchess who nodded in reply. "Good. I hated this place the last time we were here. Didn't even offer us a post massacre celebratory drink," he added with a touch of irony. He hated the war just as much as everyone else but had managed to maintain his sense of humour. He went back into the ship with Cintel as the Jedi walked forward to greet the leader of the group.  
  
"We're honoured you could make it," the tall man with dark greasy hair and a permanent smile that appeared false said. "I am Prime Minister Blars Neeton. These are my advisors. I wouldn't worry about them."  
  
"Thank you, prime minister. I'm Master Forchess, this is my apprentice Se'line Dra'lik and my good friend Evajo Blabe."  
  
Evajo smiled. He was a "good friend". He liked that. Forchess had to introduce him somehow but this pleased him a lot. The prime minister motioned for them to follow him to the Parliament House where they were to discuss the problem further.  
  
Walking inside the structure, it became clear to Evajo that the Anaxians preferred the classic style of architecture. Ornate wooden coverings and decorations overwhelmed the high tech equipment of the place and the Jedi saw more statues and busts than there were even in the Jedi Temple. The walls were covered with old-fashioned paintings and it was as if they had never discovered holograph technology. Se'line seemed to be in awe. Everything she knew about the galaxy had been changed forever by this new world, which seemed to have abandoned traditional Republic technology.  
  
"This way, this way…" Blars Neeton said as he ushered them into a huge hall with wooden benches sloping up either side and a pathway leading through to the other end where one large seat loomed over the others. Neeton glanced over to one of the assistants. "Lock the doors and make sure no one gets in here," he ordered before looking over to the Jedi. "This is the only place where we know there isn't any spy technology. We have serious matters to discuss you see, most serious matters indeed."  
  
"What about the peace talks?" Forchess asked.  
  
"They will come in time, Master Jedi… but first you need to know the background to the problem." Evajo could sense something odd in Neeton. He was hiding something.  
  
"I thought it was a matter of several groups wishing to return to Confederate control."  
  
"Yes, yes but there is also the problem caused by you."  
  
"Us? The Jedi?" Forchess asked, getting a little confused.  
  
Neeton looked around several times to make sure no one else was listening then moved in closer towards the Jedi until they could smell him. "You see," he began. "These riots really began because of what many considered to be harsh treatment by the Jedi during the liberation of the planet."  
  
"You can't be serious…" Evajo started before Forchess patted him on the back to calm him down.  
  
"Harsh treatment, prime minister?" the old master asked. "What exactly do you mean by that? As far as I know we were very careful not to endanger anyone. Our focus was to destroy the droids that were occupying your planet."  
  
"True, true," Neeton continued, becoming shiftier by the second. "But there have been complaints… whether or not they are valid or not, I'm afraid I'm not in a position to say, but complaints nonetheless."  
  
Forchess looked suspiciously at Neeton but tried to not make it appear too obvious. "And it has led to anti-Jedi feelings among the populace?"  
  
"Yes, Master Jedi… and over the past few weeks things have got worse. They are out for blood, you see. They want revenge for what they claim went wrong during the reclamation of the planet."  
  
Evajo looked nervously at Forchess who seemed to be remaining quite calm. "And so you felt it wise to send a message to the Jedi Council to send some of its own people here? Wouldn't it have been preferable to send an ambassador who was not aligned to the Jedi Order?"  
  
"We felt it would be better to show the people that the Jedi are not the monsters they think you are. No offence."  
  
"None taken," Forchess replied. "However, if their minds are set it will take much more than the three of us to change them. You know how stubborn people can be."  
  
Evajo continued to watch with rapt attention. He couldn't believe that this was all because of the Jedi. It didn't make sense. If what Master Forchess was trying to say was true then how could the people believe that the Jedi did more than attack droids during the battle to send the Separatists off the planet? His Sith theories came flooding back to him but he tried to cast them aside. He should try to focus on the facts and not suspicion.  
  
"Still," Forchess continued. "We must do what we can to keep things in order even if things have now become a little more complicated."  
  
"So we're continuing this, master?" Se'line asked.  
  
"Of course. We have been called out. It's our duty. You must never forget that, my apprentice." He looked over to Neeton. "So when are we to expect the leaders of this insurrection? You haven't forgotten to tell them that they're expected have you?"  
  
"What? No! Of course not. They're coming. Soon."  
  
Suddenly a buzzing sound came from Neeton's robes. He reached in and pulled out a commlink. "I told you I wasn't to be disturbed!" he hissed into it.  
  
"My lord!" A voice on the other side exclaimed through the static. "We've got a transmission from the Jedi's ship. The captain wishes to speak to them!"  
  
Neeton turned to Forchess. "Do you wish to speak with them?"  
  
"Of course. Patch it through to my projector." The Jedi Master took a small, round palm-sized pad out of his robes and pressed a button on the side. A blue shimmering image of Captain Caldo appeared before him.  
  
"I thought you'd like to know that some pretty annoyed people are heading your way. Look like a swarm of kouhuns on heat. They've broken passed the Anaxian defences and are…"  
  
The image broke down just as fast as it had appeared. Forchess turned to the prime minister. "He's right. There's something wrong here. I sense a disturbance in the Force."  
  
"Master, I'm detecting something outside this room…"  
  
Just as she finished speaking a loud banging erupted from the other side of the door. Everyone turned around quickly. "Get behind us!" Forchess ordered Neeton as he ignited his lightsaber. 


End file.
